1858 Carbine
}} The 1858 Carbine is an American Carbine variant of the 1858 New Army Revolver. It is unlocked at Rank 93 or can be purchased with credits. (CR) History The 1858 Carbine ''' is a cap and ball revolving carbine. It was manufactured by Remington Arms from 1866-1879. The 1858 Carbine uses .44 caliber cap and ball, the same round the 1858 New Army uses. In the years following the American Civil War, Remington also manufactured a carbine version of the 1858 New Army, called the 1858 Target Carbine, which is also known as the '''1858 Cattleman's Carbine, in smaller numbers. In-Game General Information The 1858 Carbine is much like the Henry .45 70 in many ways, with the most obvious one being it is not like the other weapons in its class. The 1858 Carbine behaves more like a Designated Marksman Rifle (DMR), sporting high damage and a low rate of fire (RoF). Usage & Tactics It should be stated immediately that the 1858 Carbine should not be used within close quarters. Despite the high damage and the capacity for an instantaneous kill to the torso, the Carbine's RoF is hilariously slow compared to most weapons in close quarters. The only way an 1858 Carbine user will survive a close quarters battle is by being incredibly accurate and getting either a torso or headshot, which can be extremely difficult in a heated battle, and which becomes even more difficult with such a long firearm within 30 studs. It is clear that the 1858 Carbine is definitely not a rushing assault weapon. Where the 1858 Carbine starts to shine is moderate ranges, where scoring a headshot can still be an instantaneous kill if the player knows how to work the 1858 Carbine's bullet drop. Its playstyle is similar to the Henry .45-70's in this manner, where playing to the mid-range is the optimal position for the weapon. Its class-leading mobility allows the user to slink between cover, peek, and take shots at more distant foes, allowing for a surprisingly stealthy hit-and-run playstyle. Unlike the Henry, however, the 1858 Carbine starts to fall apart at range. While it's a guaranteed 2SK as long as the player isn't hitting the arms or legs, landing those shots becomes difficult when it comes to its projectille velocity of 2000s/s and lack of any higher magnification optics. The Henry's bullet velocity may be slower, but the Henry has access to high-power optics, as well as being able to score instantaneous headshot kills at that range. Outside of 140 studs, the 1858 Carbine must score those two consecutive hits, if not 3 should a bullet strike an arm or leg. At distance, it is best used as a highly mobile means of providing fire support for players moving to attack exposed squads, as the level of damage it provides allows for softening of distant targets, and the high mobility allows the user to sprint between various forms of cover to keep enemy sharpshooters guessing. Conclusion The 1858 Carbine is poor in close quarters and at distance, but where it starts to truly shine is within its magic 130 stud effective range. Instantaneous headshots with decent bullet velocity make this an excellent choice for players looking for something a little different for mid-range defensive and/or hit-and-run play. Pros & Cons Pros: *Clean iron sights. *Very quick ADS time. *Fastest mobility in-class. *Can attach pistol optics. *Can one-shot-kill (1SK) to the torso within 33 studs. *Effectively an all-class DMR. *Reloads do not take longer when the gun is empty. Cons: *Slowest RoF in class. *Cannot 1SK to the head at longer ranges. *Cannot be suppressed. *Least amount of attachment variety for primaries. *Uncommon ammunition type. *High unlock rank. *Cannot be scoped. Trivia *The 1858 Carbine is the second weapon in-game to be markedly different from other members of its class, as it shares almost no similarities with other carbines. **The first weapon to be marked differently was the Henry 45-70. *This is the only primary weapon in Phantom Forces that can equip secondary optics. *Much like the 1858 New Army being based off a Uberti/Pietta reproduction of said pistol, the 1858 Carbine is likely a reproduction model, using the .44 Magnum round. *In-game, the player holds the 1858 Carbine with a normal two-handed stance. However, in reality, this is a bad idea, as the blast from the cylinder/barrel gap can seriously injure an operator, especially if they are not wearing anything to help mitigate the blast. **With an original 1858 Carbine, this is worsened by the fact that the weapon fires a cap and ball round which allows for the possibility of chain fire and blowing the operators hand out. *The 1858 Carbine has the same multipliers as the Henry .45-70. * When used on the 1858 Carbine, the Z-Point sits at the end of the barrel. * Despite having a higher default zoom than the 1858 New Army (having a 2.0x zoom over the 1.7x the New Army has), attaching an optic on this gun will yield a 2.6x zoom, while attaching an optic on the New Army will yield a 2.8x zoom. References Category:Carbines Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Historical Weapons Category:Remington Family